


Ouba

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [50]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 11:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Eliott get Lucas a dog for his birthday...without telling him





	Ouba

Sunday mornings were for cuddling in bed with your boyfriend, kissing lazily and…and sex. Except this Sunday: Lucas woke up  _alone_  in bed. He pouted, rolling over to Eliott’s spot and hugging his pillow, already missing his lover.

He was about to fall back asleep when he heard some rustling outside the bedroom. Lucas groaned pulling the blanket over his head. He wasn’t in the mood to wake up so early, especially since it was the weekend. He tried to ignore the sound but it only got louder. Curiously started to get the best of him, what was Eliott doing now? Better not be another cooking adventure…

With his rumpled shirt rumpled and messy hair, Lucas got out of bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes as he walked to the door, twisting the doorknob open.

“Eliott?”

Eliott didn’t reply. Instead, Lucas was greeted by a ball of blond fluff jumping at his feet, rubbing its face against his bare ankle. Eliott better have good explanations…

Before he could call Eliott’s name again, the tall boy came into view, a squeaky dog toy in his left hand. “There you are!” He picked up the small pomeranian, cradling it in his arms.

Although Eliott cuddling a puppy was cute, Lucas was impatient to hear Eliott’s explanations on why there was a puppy running around in the flat.

“Please tell me this is a friend’s dog,” Lucas asked, trying to stay calm.

“Erm, no. Not at all… Happy birthday!”

He had this huge grin on his lips and Lucas wanted to  _murder_ him.

A puppy. Eliott had gotten him a fucking puppy for his birthday. Lucas will admit that the small puppy was cute - he was so cute - but, it wasn’t a reason to buy it without telling Lucas about it first. A puppy was a lot of responsibilities and it wasn’t very convenient to raise a puppy in a small, shared flat. Eliott should’ve at least waited until they moved out.

Lucas bit his lip, contemplating what he should say. Instead he decided to keep silent to figure out the right words.

“Do you not like it?” Eliott asked, all joy falling from his face.

Being the most important person in Eliott’s life, the older boy didn’t want to miss the mark and buy Lucas a shitty birthday present…so he got him a dog.

Lucas gave him a soft smile. He didn’t want Eliott to think that he hated his present, it was just irresponsible and he [ _really_ ] should have consulted Lucas first. “No, that’s not it. She’s cute but… Why did you get me a dog? I mean, a birthday card and a big kiss would’ve been fine.”

“I thought you sending me all this cute puppy videos on Instagram was a subtle message hinting what you wanted for your birthday,” he explained, settling down on the couch, holding the small puppy in his arms. There was a sadness in his voice and a part of him was afraid that he had actually messed up.

Closing his eyes, Lucas sighed, trying to keep his calm yet again. “Are you fucking serious?” he hissed. “Eliott, you  _can’t_  impulsively get me a puppy for my birthday without talking me about it together first.”

Eliott shrugged looking down at the puppy now, not wanting to meet Lucas’s eyes. “Thought she’d make you happy. And, she reminded me of you with her hair all over the place.”

Lucas was torn; on one hand, he wanted to coo and pull the older boy in his arms and thank him for being so thoughtful. While on the other hand, he wanted to be upset at him for how irresponsible he was.

“I live in a coloc, Eliott. We  _can’t_  get a dog without asking everyone if they mind a dog living here. And, what if dogs aren’t allowed in the building? We can get kicked out for breaking rules, you know. Mika would kill me if I’d get us kicked out.”

Eliott pet the small puppy, attempting to simmer down his anxiety. “I’m sorry. I just thought that she could have a positive impact in our lives. It’s been proven that dogs help reduce anxiety and even boost your mood. Plus, when I went to get her, she was alone. All her brothers and sisters were already sold off and she looked at me with those big eyes… You know I can’t resist those,” Eliott explained, referring to the sad puppy eyes Lucas would give Eliott whenever he wanted to get his way. “No one should be alone…just like you said to me in the tunnel that night. And, she needs us as much as we need her, she needs a new home. A new family.”

The younger boy sighed in defeat. Eliott got him by the feelings and Lucas would bet that he knew _exactly_ what he was doing when he mentioned her being alone. That night under the bridge was a great milestone in their relationship and Lucas could never say no to the puppy now. Eliott knew very well how to tug at his heart strings.

Lucas looked down at the puppy, kneeling on the floor to gently run a hand through her fur. He smiled seeing her immediately try to lick his hand.

“Look. She loves you already,” Eliott pointed out.

“Okay. We can keep her.”

A large grin spread on Eliott’s lips in victory, picking up the puppy and raising her in front of his face. “Did you hear that, Ouba?” Eliott spoke to the puppy. “We’re gonna be your daddies now. You’re gonna be the cutest and smartest dog-”

“ _Ouba_?”

“That’s her name. It’s cute, isn’t it?”

Lucas gave him a weird look. Ouba was a really weird name and Lucas couldn’t quite comprehend how Eliott found this name but, he’ll do with it because Eliott liked this name and Lucas was okay with weird.

Sitting down on the couch, Lucas gently picked up Ouba. The small puppy was quite friendly and she even loved to cuddle. Immediately, she curled up against Lucas stomach and shut her eyes falling asleep in his lap.

Eliott watched the two in awe. “We can even dress her up and-”

“You’re  _not_  gonna dress up my dog.”

Eliott cocked an eyebrow. “ _Your_  dog? I thought you didn’t want her.”

“I changed my mind.”

“I knew you’d love her.” Eliott leaned and cuddled against Lucas’s side, careful to not disturb the sleeping puppy. “Happy birthday, mon amour.”


End file.
